Sheriff's In Town
by TakeWhatYouNeed
Summary: Emma frustrated has a surprise she more than wants to share with Regina.
1. Hard Pressed

There were times when Emma hated her extra appendage, don't get her wrong she loved it the majority of the time, especially when it was incased in hot, wet warmth. But ever since she had arrived in Storybrooke she had seriously hated it and it didn't help that the clothes she wore would make it plainly obvious what was down South if she didn't manage to stop the blood from rushing to it. She had never had that problem before coming to Storybrooke; it would usually take a lot of imagination for her to get herself hard. But seeing...that woman, she didn't need imagination for herself to be immediately, on the spot erect. Imagination unnecessary. Luckily for her she hadn't had any problems controlling her reaction to the brunette in public, sure she felt the blood rush down South to the organ but she usually got it under control quickly by thinking of something unpleasant or really gross, something, and anything to get the blood flowing anywhere but there.

But right now with the woman who had caused her such problems since coming to Storybrooke standing mere meters away from her bent over to pick up a few folders she had just dropped on the Sheriff station floor, Emma could no longer control the sudden and immediate rush of blood to the appendage that created a tent formation in her jeans under the desk. She groaned internally and tried thinking about anything that would kill the mood and take her brain focus of the tight ass in those fitting pencil skirts. She hated those things. They were made for one purpose and one purpose only; to tease. And god did they do a good job at it.

"Sheriff Swan!" Regina called finally frustrated after having - as best she could - politely requested the blonde's attention for the past few minutes.

Emma was snapped out of her thoughts as she ran her eyes up the figure of Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke from toes to head. It probably wasn't such a good idea to run her eyes over the beautiful, sexy woman. It only proved to make her problem worse. Much, much worse. She was now throbbing and painfully constricted in her jeans. "Madame Mayor." She nodded grimly with a grimace at the pain.

Emma spent the next few minutes listening to Regina prattle on about something or another to do with work she had to do, but she could hardly focus on anything but the Mayor's voice and what it would sound like to hear the woman screaming her name as she came. She felt her pants tightening even more; she was long from being saved now. Shifting slightly she sent a small 'goodbye' on the wind with the Mayor who swayed out of the office, all perfectly composed and still looking as beautiful and sexy as before - as always. With one last roam of her eyes over Regina's body she leant back in her chair as the door shut behind the woman.

Glancing around the station Emma made sure she was alone; she usually was with the exception of Regina who would stop by every couple of days to make sure the paperwork was up to date or ream her out for not having done the paperwork or for some other mistake she had made. Other than that nobody really made a point to stop by the Sheriff's department.

Content to know that she wouldn't be bothered she reached down to her pants unbuttoned and unzipped them before pushing them down slightly, taking her boxer shorts with them, releasing the eight inches of length. Gripping herself the best she can with her cocks width, she released a satisfied moan before stroking up the length and back down with another satisfied moan. She had only ever gotten herself off twice before inside the Sheriff's station, most of the time she had been in bed or in the shower giving herself a hand job to get rid of the pressure build up after work, after she's seen Regina throughout the day or before work, immediately after a dream of the woman.

Frantically she began pumping, long, hard and fast strokes up and down from the base to the tip. She could feel the pre-cum oozing down from the tip, lubing, so that her strokes are that much easier and faster.

"Fuck."

She breathed out heavily as she imagines burying her face in Regina's hair, the scent of apples and vanilla filling her nostrils as she fucks the woman fast and hard from behind. She imagines the woman bent over the desk in front of her, skirt discarded somewhere in the station, legs spread wide with her cock sinking into the deliciously tight, wet heat.

"Oh god."

She pumped harder and faster, furiously trying to reach the blissful edge as she pictures Regina on her back, legs spread wide as Emma pounds into her, the brunettes eyes rolled back to her head, mouth parted breathing raggedly in pure bliss. She imagines that voice asking her to fuck her more, begging her for it harder, telling her to never stop. She imagines that voice screaming as they come together, Emma emptying herself inside the regal woman.

"Regina."

She whisper groans, throwing her head back as she squeezes her eyes shut tightly, trying to keep the vision of fucking Regina in her mind as she comes, spurt after spurt shooting from the tip of Emma's cock to land on the desk in front of her and on her clothes. She sighs, satisfied after having gotten off and having relieved the tension.

She could feel the blood flowing back through her veins. Glancing down her groans of satisfaction quickly turn to ones of frustration. She had been so preoccupied with getting off that she had forgotten to use a tissue and now her desk was covered in white jizz and her jeans were beginning to stain a white color.

"Fuck."


	2. Working The Boss

**Just a quick word before pressing forth with this chapter; if this gets taken down of this site you will be able to find it on the site that's on my profile. Just head to my profile and you'll be able to see it. For future notice; thank you to all my reviewers, followers and favoriters.**

* * *

Emma gave a casual nod which was reciprocated by the Mayor's secretary who had just gotten up and started for the door on her way to her lunch break, Emma guessed. Immediately Emma knew this was a bad idea. Seeing the Mayor alone. It was hard enough to see the Mayor with other people around and still then she had to stop herself from jumping the sexy brunette and taking her where she stood.

With a deep swallow and a rather deep intake of oxygen she raised her hand and knocked gently three times against the Mayor's office door.

"Yes?"

Emma rolled her eyes but entered nonetheless, shutting the door behind her. She kept her eyes away from the brunette looking anywhere but at the woman. She needed time and if just the scent of Regina's apple shampoo from the distance between the door and the Mayor's desk was enough set her off...well she could imagine what being right near the woman would do.

"Sheriff?"

"Nice wallpaper." Emma stupidly answered, cringing.

"I believe you're here for a reason Sheriff?"

Emma nodded finally turning to face Regina. Stepping up to the Mayor's desk hesitantly, she handed over the yellow manila folder in her hand. "It's the paperwork you requested." She answered at the curious arch of one of the woman's perfectly sculpted eye brows. God everything that woman did got her going.

Emma shifted lightly; somewhat crossing her legs as she took her time running her eyes over the partly visible form of Regina as the woman casually flicked through the file. In some part Emma was actually glad Regina was sitting for the moment, she didn't think she could actually take it if the woman had been standing but still what she could see didn't help at all. The Mayor was beautiful...stunning all way round. Emma groaned internally knowing she was just torturing herself.

"Miss Swan?"

Emma's eyes snapped up to meet Regina's. "Yeah?"

"Could you come here for a second and explain this to me?" Regina ordered with a motion of her finger to the empty spot beside her. Right beside her.

Emma swallowed feeling her throat burn from its dryness. This wasn't a good idea but still she moved. She knew all she was doing was digging herself an even deeper pit and in the end she would have no idea how to get out. She didn't even know if she would want to get out. Leaning over the brunette to look at the paper over the woman's shoulder she shakily asked as she breathed in that intoxicating scent of apple. "Which part?"

"This Miss Swan." Regina roughly pointed at the paragraph.

Emma hardly heard a thing as she zoned out her attention focused on the ample amount of cleavage on display for her. From her spot behind Regina looking over the woman's shoulder she could see the lining off the black lace bra that threatened to peak out over the Mayor's button-up blouse. Emma's brow creased in anger at the thought of Regina wearing such clothes for just anybody's viewing.

"I remember clearly stating use of bullets points instead of paragraph formation."

Emma's attention came back down to reality as she looked to the side her face mere inches from Regina. "Really? Bullet points? I understand that the format of my reports is of vital importance and, if you'd like, someday we can talk about fonts and margins but you're complaining about nothing just to pick a fight Regina."

"Excuse me Miss Swan? And it's Mayor Mills to you."

"Really?" Emma asked with a hint of a challenge in her voice as she spun the Mayor's office chair around to face her. Leaning over she placed both her hands on the arm rests either side of the brunette. "Admit it. The only reason you pick a fight with me is because you like me." It was a bold move on Emma's part and the blonde knew if this backfired and she was wrong, she'd be out of a job pretty fast. Extremely fast.

"Miss Swa-" Regina was cut off when soft lips were pressed roughly against hers. As if by their own accord, her lips reciprocated the rough action, pressing back as hard as the blondes were.

Emma ran her tongue lightly over the brunette's bottom lip seeking admittance. Needing entry to the warmth that lay inside. She felt Regina's lips part slightly granting her the access she wanted and Emma wasted no time slipping her tongue inside. She had been expecting a battle for dominance especially on Regina's part but instead she was met with a perfect synchronized dance between the two of them and in some way it pleased her too no end to find Regina, at the moment, found Emma her equal.

After a few minutes Emma pulled away heaving before she attached her lips to the brunette's jaw. Trailing kisses down the Mayor's neck and back up to suck on the sensitive ear lobe earning herself a rather sultry moan in her ear. Emma felt herself harden immediately at the sound and once again she found herself constricted and in a lot of pain. Ignoring the pain best she could, Emma slipped her hands from the arm rests.

"Mis-"

Emma quickly silenced any protests from Regina who obviously wanted it. Sealing her lips to Regina's for a quick bruising kiss she sucked at the tongue that found its way into her mouth. It ended when Emma pulled away and attached her lips to the brunette's throat.

Regina turned her head to enjoy the press of Emma's lips against the hollow of her throat as the blonde's hands traced the contours of her breasts, ribs and waist before finding purchase on her thighs.

Emma ran her hands to the hem of the pencil skirt before running them back up, underneath the thin material. She earned a deep throated moan when her fingers found purchase on the wet skimpy cloth covered mound. She wasn't surprised to find it too was lace.

Pulling away Emma smirked, "Let me Mayor." With no protests but a sharp intake of air when Emma pressed her hand firmly to the brunette's apparently highly sensitive cloth covered clit, Emma sank to her knees between the toned parted legs.

On her knees Emma hooked her fingers into the waistband of the woman's lacey underwear and pulled lightly. Regina arched upwards, Emma taking the lace down the rest of the way, over smooth tanned skin before removing them all together. Pocketing them for later, Emma returned to the task at hand, running her hands up those legs that Emma found really did go on forever, even more so at close view.

Regina groaned when she focused on the blonde figure that knelt before her between her legs, hands running up her legs taking the thin material with it until the skirt was bunched up around her waist and her legs were forced further apart, the blonde settling comfortably between them.

Emma's smirk returned when she found her target neatly shaven and glistening with arousal. Perfect. She breathed in deeply loving the musky scent coming from the woman of her dreams.

"Enough playing Miss Swan." Regina snapped lightly.

Emma smirked even wider as she peered up towards Regina before she forced the brunette's legs even further apart. Leaning in she kept her eyes locked with Regina's as she took her first taste of the woman. She ran the flat of her tongue firmly between Regina's pussy lips and up and over the sensitive clit causing the brunette's head to fling back violently and a rather loud groan to fall from the perfectly parted blood red lips.

Emma smiled into Regina before returning her focus to what she was doing. She repeated the action once again earning another groan before she swirled her tongue over and around the engorged tip before going back to lapping at Regina.

Emma was in heaven. Literally. In every sense of the word Emma was. Loving the musky smell of the brunette and the sweet taste of the woman's precious and private parts she had only ever dreamt off.

Emma sucked the tip of Regina's engorged clit into her mouth.

"Oh God, Emma!" Regina yelled bucking into Emma's mouth. Her high heel clad feet finding purchase on the edge of the wooden desk behind Emma. Legs on either side of the Sheriff's head as she pushed against the desk to ground herself. The chair rolled back and collided with the wall behind her, echoing a loud bang through the room as Regina's left hand twisted into a mess of blonde hair, keeping the Sheriff in place.

Emma continued ignoring the sound and ignoring the obvious escape attempt. Slipping forward on her knees, closer to the woman she continued sucking, refusing to break away as she slipped her left hand up to clutch and twine her fingers together with Regina's. Emma released the sensitive nub, flicking it a few times with the tip off her tongue causing Regina to buck forward again.

"Fuck, Emma!" Regina breathed heavily.

Emma smirked before slipping her tongue inside. Probing back and forth into the wetness.

"Emma! Fuck me!" Regina yelled into the empty room and Emma was sure it resounded through the empty town hall, bouncing off each and every one of the walls.

Emma didn't waste any time to comply before flicking the tip of the brunette's clit again and slipping her free hands middle finger into the extremely slick, wet heat. Emma groaned with Regina but for different reasons. She was hard, extremely so. She knew that the tent formation was back and that it was straining for an exit path out of her jeans and for an entry into the woman in front of her and that was enough to scare her and return some of the blood to other areas. She wasn't ready for Regina to find that out about her yet. She had no idea what the Mayor would think if she found out and right now Emma was content with tasting her. Ever so content.

"Another." Regina breathed out in a whisper as her high heel feet pressed even harder into the wood behind Emma.

Emma complied slipping a second finger into Regina, pumping lightly.

"Harder, Miss Swan!"

Emma grinned wildly before inserting a third finger with a rough thrust upwards as she flicked her tongue over the woman's clit again, listening as Regina cried out. Emma continued pumping fast and hard, in and out of the wet, slippery cavern.

"God! Fuck yes! Emma!"

Upon hearing her name Emma gave a sharp thrust of her hand forcing the brunette to jolt upwards in her seat. She could feel the tendons of her wrist strain between Regina's body and the office seat that was now thoroughly wet beneath the brunette. Emma felt the clenching of the hand she had intertwined with Regina's and knew the brunette was close to the edge. The blissful edge that only the day before she had reached as a result of thinking through such scenarios that she was now performing, with the very same woman of her imagination and dreams.

Emma gave the clit a hard flick of her tongue before moving up to seal her lips to Regina's as she plunged the three fingers frantically into the Mayor. Needing to squash the hunger, the ache that was forcing her to push this woman over that very same blissful edge.

Regina returned the kiss just as hard, just as passionately, melding their lips together, clashing their tongues together in the synchronized dance that both of them seemed destined to know of by heart.

Emma pulled away continuing her thrusting. Moving to Regina's ear she breathily whispered. "Come for me."

Regina groaned as Emma once again returned between her legs back on her knees, sucking the engorged nub into her mouth where she swirled the tip of her tongue over it. Throwing her head back again, Regina screamed her release to the empty room, jerking into the hand that roughly thrust inside her.

Emma slowed her pace bringing Regina down from her high before she eased her fingers from their home, Regina squirting her juices out onto Emma's hand and the already soaked office chair. Pulling back Emma's satisfactory grin quickly turned into a moan when Regina removed her fuck-me heels from the desk pulled the hand that had been only moments ago inside her and slipped the wet fingers into her mouth. Sucking eagerly, lapping up the remaining nectar as she kept the blonde's gaze...seductively.

Emma could do nothing but watch and groan as her fingers disappeared between the brunette's lips. A tongue darting out every now and then to swirl around the sensitive padded tips. Emma didn't believe it could be possible considering how hard she already was, but, nonetheless her cock twitched in want and hardened even more at the sight.

Sliding the flat of her tongue up to the tips of the blonde's fingers, she swirled her tongue around the tips before sucking back down on the fingers loving the sweet taste of herself coming from Emma's hand. She released the fingers from her mouth with a slight pop, a satisfactory smirk of her own forming on her face. "Be careful, Miss Swan. Payback comes at the most unexpected of times."


	3. Payback Is Not Always A Bad Thing

A week had passed since that day at the Mayor's office and Emma had yet to stop thinking about those last words 'payback comes at the most unexpected of times' and knowing Regina...it did. So for the past week Emma had practically refused to take her eyes of the Mayor whenever the woman was within a hundred meters of her, she had been on edge. Some would have called her paranoid if she had told them, but to her...to her, she was exercising caution.

"Working hard as always I see Sheriff."

Emma jumped launching herself out of her seat and most probably out into space. Coming back down to Earth she turned to face the familiar voice and resounding click-clack of heels. "Madame Mayor. Just taking a break is all." Just the sight of the woman and the memory of what they had done the previous week formed goose bumps on her skin.

"I don't pay you to take breaks Sheriff."

"Actually I get lunch breaks and you pay me for my day at work, so technically..." Emma responded letting the sentence hang in the air for a few moments before clearing her throat. "Something I can help you with?" Emma's nerves kicked in when Regina started scouring the Sheriff's station looking as if she were making sure it was empty. Empty right now was not a good sign or perhaps it was, depending on how one looked at it.

Regina draped her coat over the Sheriff's desk beside the poorly covered white stain. "Care to explain Miss Swan?" Regina inquired nodding to the spot that looked as if it had been attempted to be scrubbed clean with paint remover but had failed to work.

"Uh...h..had an accident." Emma stuttered swallowing the cotton ball stuck in her throat as she covered the spot with some papers on her desk. She had spent a few hours with different chemicals and found that the stain was stubborn and refused to come off.

"Really?" Regina smirked, "The sought of accident that happens to stain a report folder too?"

Emma cringed, she had forgotten about the folder and it seemed it was coming back to bite her in the ass. "Uh..."

"You really thought you could hide it from?" Regina asked stalking around the desk and spinning the chair to face her so she half bending over the lap of Emma Swan, her hands resting on the arm rests in pretty much the same fashion Emma had done the week before in her office.

Emma forced herself to keep looking the Mayor in the eyes and not let her gaze slip down the three unbuttoned, loosely hanging dress shirt of Regina's. Yet she couldn't stop the small peeks her eyes stole on their own accord, catching quick glimpses of red lace and soft flesh.

"Hide what?" Emma squeaked.

Regina lifted one of her hands to the blonde's shoulder, running it down over the Sheriff's shirt covered breast, taut stomach and dragging it even lower. Regina smirked mischievously when Emma took a sharp intake of breath as Regina cupped the blonde through her tight jeans. "I had wondered a few times if you were just packing for fun, but, it seems like you truly are packing in every sense of the word."

Emma groaned when Regina gave a small squeeze of her hand. "You don't find that...weird?" Emma asked, coming up with the best word her foggy, clouded brain could possibly come up with at the moment.

"I'm very open minded, Miss Swan and I do have to say, I find the thought of you with that... quite sexy."

Emma gulped, her cock twitching and beginning to harden as both of the Mayor's hands slid down to the button and zipper of her jeans. "We really shouldn't." Emma protested, "Ruby and Belle are coming in to see me in a few minutes. Can-Oh God!" Emma yelled as she jerked into Regina's hand when the brunette cupped her through only the one layer of silk boxer material.

"Then you had better be quiet." Regina smirked evilly as she dropped to her knees, spun Emma's chair around and slid under the Sheriff's desk.

"Regina. This isn't a-God! Regina." Emma moaned when her boxers where pulled down as best as possible and her long, hard cock was released from its confines and a warm, soft hand closed around the shaft. It looked small enclosed around her thick appendage.

Emma looked down to where a brunette head was kneeling between her legs. She found it even sexier that she had the infamous Mayor Mills on her knees between her legs ready to please her. Something about it made Emma's cock harden more. "Regina." She groaned as the brunette's hand began stroking her, the small hand sliding up and down her shaft, the soft sound of skin-on-skin sending shivers down Emma and Regina's spines.

"So big, hard and firm." Regina whispered. "So thick. Could you imagine pushing into me? Fucking me? Bent over your desk, my legs spread, you behind me, pumping your ... hard ... shaft into my ... tight ... hole? I could." She smirked as the cock in her hand grew another inch and hardened to steel at her words. She loved knowing she could have this effect, especially on her Sheriff.

Emma threw her head back, her back arching backwards over the top of the seat she was in. Metal digging into her spine. She ignored the pain feeling like she was floating, somewhere high above with no gravity just pure arousal flooding through her veins to keep her going. All the blood was gone, filling her down South.

Regina slid her hand down to the base of the cock, the erection massive in her hands as she squeezed. "Do you want me to suck your cock, Sheriff?" The words slipped seductively from her mouth, effortlessly, just as they had countless times in her fantasies since the blonde had arrived in town.

Emma's hips jerked up from the seat without her control and into the brunette's hand at the seductive tone to the brunette's teasing words. Emma rotated her head crookedly as she looked down to the woman gripping her proudly standing dick. Emma sucked in a long, slow breath, trying to regain some semblance of control. "Regina, please." Emma begged slightly.

"Please what, Miss Swan? This?" Regina questioned and without letting Emma answer she ran the flat of her tongue from the base of the cock to the tip.

Emma jerked yet again, releasing a pleased groan from her parted lips. "Jesus! Fuck! Regina sto-" Emma's head shot up when the Sheriff's station door was opened and immediately Emma slid her chair forward, blocking Regina who was proudly smirking between her legs. Emma bit her tongue when she felt a warm breath wash over her cock that had to be mere inches from the woman's face. The thought alone had her in pain from the hardness. The woman was a hazard and should come with her own warning sign and if she wasn't careful she'd end up in the emergency ward for lack of blood flow to her brain.

Regina was slightly hunched between the blonde's feet as she heard Ruby and Belle greet Emma ecstatically, taking their seat across from the Sheriff. It sparked thrill within Regina that the two women were only one piece of paneling away from seeing her.

"You..y..you wa...wanted to talk t..to me?" Emma stuttered out when Regina's hand continued with the task at hand, pumping up and down on her shaft.

"You okay?" Belle asked with worry lacing her voice.

Emma nodded roughly. "Mhmm."

"You sure?" Ruby asked with a creased brow.

Emma nodded again, "Yeah of course. Why wouldn't I-" Emma's sentence was cut off and she jumped slightly, releasing a squeak when she felt the woman underneath the desk lick the tip of her cock.

"Really? Because we could come back later if you want."

Emma shook her head as Regina's hand smoothly pumped the pre-cum, lubed up shaft, while the brunette's tongue swirled around the tip, collecting what she could.

Regina heard the Sheriff's intake of breath slightly, above her. It seemed the two other women were content with the answer as they continued rambling on, not having the faintest clue what was happening mere inches from them. Regina gripped the cock just below the head, squeezed with slight pressure before taking it into her mouth.

Emma jerked harshly when Regina's wet mouth enclosed around the head of her cock and while inside her tongue flicked over the tip repeatedly. If Ruby and Belle noticed her jerk, they mentioned nothing of it and just kept rambling about something or other, Emma was hardly paying attention. She couldn't even if she wanted to.

Releasing the head of the cock, Regina lapped at the pre-cum oozing from the tip, licking it like it was an ice pole - a delicious one at that. She grinned, running the flat of her tongue once again from the base to the tip before wrapping her lips around the Sheriff's rod. Emma filled her mouth, forcing her to stretch her lips around her veiny girth more than any man ever had. Regina had to stop herself from moaning when she felt Emma's smooth shaft slide over her tongue and into her mouth, taking three inches whole.

Emma drooped her head slightly and squeezed her eyes shut with a soft groan.

"Emma?" Ruby's voice penetrated somewhat into Emma's cloud fogged mind.

Opening her eyes Emma watched as best she could from her position as Regina's head peeked out from under the desk and took in more of her. "Fine. Just a head ache." Emma answered the silent 'are you okay?' that she was sure Ruby and Belle were bound to ask again.

"Can I get you something for it?"

"Water." Emma squeaked as five inches vanished into the brunette mouth.

"Sure." Belle said jumping to her feet and making her way towards the sink in the corner of the room.

Emma had only ever dreamed of this, of having her dick in the brunette's mouth, filling those perfect red lips; having Regina running her tongue over it, sucking her off but as Regina forced herself to take the last three inches in her mouth until the head hit the back of her throat and Emma's balls hit the brunette's bottom lip, Emma had always thought it would be just a dream. Controlling a rather loud groan, she watched as what part of Regina she could see, stopped her gag reflex. Never had anyone ever taken all of Emma into their mouths but apparently Regina could and briefly Emma's face grew red with anger at the thought of Regina having done this before but she quickly squashed that down and focused on Belle handing her water and the warm mouth encompassing her girth underneath the desk.

"Tha-" Emma coughed mid-sentence when Regina's mouth slid up her shaft and quickly snapped back down. Gathering her composure she began again, "Thanks."

Regina started moving faster, bobbing her head up and down in Emma's lap, the woman's pre-cum falling from the tip of the cock to the back of Regina's throat and sliding down her tongue where she happily swallowed it back down. With her spare hand Regina reached in the boxer shorts as best she could in her confined spot, cupping the woman's balls, fondling them as she continued her sucking.

Emma grunted in pleasure before quickly clearing her throat to cover the noise. Ruby gave her a curious look but continued anyway, Emma nodding every now and then, just hoping she nodded in the right places and wasn't agreeing to anything she shouldn't be - but right now she just couldn't care.

Regina moved faster, bobbing her head up and down, stroking and fondling as she went. She removed the cock from her mouth, swirled her tongue around the tip gathering up the thick pre-cum that was oozing from it in quantities before she sucked it back into her mouth and to the back of her throat. She could feel Emma slightly pumping her hips into her face and at that moment Regina wished that Ruby and Belle hadn't been there so Emma could forcefully fuck her mouth and grunt in appreciation however loud she wanted. She squeezed the woman's balls once again earning herself a small jerk into her hands. Regina heard the soft 'goodbyes' from the women as they stood up and exited the Sheriff's station.

The door clicked shut behind them and Emma pushed backwards in her chair, gazing down at the Mayor as she bobbed her head up and down the shaft, she felt her cock twitch and harden but just before she could come Regina released her cock and stood with a smirk. Emma's eyes widened, "What the hell?"

"Payback comes at the most unexpected of times." Regina reminded licking her lips, as much as she wanted to continue she needed to teach her Sheriff a lesson, that being; that the woman couldn't get away with what she had done last week, forcing her to come undone. Regina smirked, "Plus I'm sure you still have my lace panties from last week?"

Emma swallowed but nodded. She hadn't let them out of her possession since the previous week.

"Finish for me." Regina ordered.

Emma didn't hesitate, fumbling for the lace material that she had kept pocketed in her jeans as a reminder and for the masturbation fantasies that she had been having nearly every hour of every day.

Regina watched as the woman pulled them free. "Smell them." She ordered, perching herself on the edge of the blonde's desk, facing her.

Emma did, inhaling the musky smell that was Regina's. She had done it a lot, it took her back to that day - it made it that much more real when she came.

Regina hooked both of her high-heeled feet into the crook of the chair's arm rests, pulling the seat a tiny bit closer to her before she rested her fuck-me heels on such arm rests. "Stroke yourself with my ... panties."

The way Regina had said the word 'panties' made Emma nearly come right then and there, but with some form on mystical control Emma contained it before wrapping the material around her shaft, pumping up and down her hard rod. She had never been this hard before, never this solid and honestly as she gazed down looking at her meat in her own hand, she had never been this long or thick, she looked at least nine inches in length at the moment and appeared to be nearly as thick as her wrist.

Regina with a seductive smirk on her face lifted both her hands to her shirt, unbuttoned the remaining buttons, revealing the red lace that Emma already knew to be underneath. Regina ran her hands over her breasts, pinching her nipples through the cloth with a moan.

Emma jerked in her own hand, thick pre-cum being soaked up in the black lace panties in her hand that she rubbed faster up and down her cock. She had yet to do this with Regina's underwear, she hadn't wanted to ruin them and have to wash them.

Running her hands down over her breasts and firm stomach, Regina's smirk grew at the glazed over look on the blonde's face and in her eyes. She ran her hands down her thighs and back up until her fingers hit damp cloth. She rubbed and pinched the hard nub, moaning in approval.

"Fuck! Regina. Shit." Emma groaned closing her eyes for a few seconds before opening them to focus on the woman in front of her, touching herself. She had never been one for voyeurism but she could watch Regina touch herself all day long, forever.

"You need to come, Miss Swan?" Regina asked as innocently as she could manage, continuing her own personal strokes of her pussy.

"Yes." Emma breathed out between her parted lips as she watched Regina push aside her underwear and slip two fingers inside herself, burying them to the hilt. She jerked into the underwear and stroked herself even faster, harder, adding more pressure and making sure to squeeze the head as she reached the tip, Regina's panties far from being saved now as thick pre-cum ran down the material.

Regina removed her fingers, closed her legs, removed her feet and hopped down from the desk, dropping down onto her knees in front and between Emma's legs. She pushed the woman's hand away and quickly deep throated the blonde in one go earning herself a rather forceful jerk into her mouth uncontrollably by the Sheriff.

Emma's cock twitched and hardened, her free hand sliding into smooth perfect locks of hair, gripping tightly at the brunette strands, forcing the Mayor to be still. "Oh God. Fuck yes!" She was coming, shooting spurt after spurt of warm cum into the back of Regina's throat. Emma held Regina fast as she came, Regina moaning quietly around her dick as she flooded the Mayor's mouth with her semen.

On her knees, Regina felt Emma shoot the last of her cum into her mouth, some of it flowing over her lips, down her chin and down the shaft. She swallowed what she could before releasing the cock with a wet sounding pop, she licked the shaft from base to tip again before sucking down on it, gathering the rest of the white substance before coming back up and back onto her feet stepping away from the Sheriff, who sat heaving in her chair, sweat forming on her brows. Regina gathered up the last of the cum on her chin and neck with her hand before slipping it into her mouth with a satisfying groan of appreciation.

Emma watched on exhausted as the brunette slipped her fingers into her mouth, removed them one by one with a wet pop and mumbled, "Delicious." Emma looked the brunette up and down; she couldn't actually believe she had just come in the Mayor's mouth. Mayor Regina Mills mouth. The woman of her dreams mouth, while holding her head in place as she shot her load down the back of her throat. She felt her cock that was hanging limply from her jeans begin to harden again, twitching upwards.

It hardened instantly starting to grow to its full height again when she watched as Regina turned, bent over, removed her underwear and threw them over to her, landing in her lap covering her once again erect dick.

"Perhaps that will tide you over, Miss Swan. I have a meeting I must attend." Regina said cockily as she buttoned up her shirt, "Plus, I would rather pay you for doing something more ... productive then darts or the bin basketball you play." With that Regina swayed out of the Sheriff's station, smoothing out her clothes.

Emma watched on until she could no longer see the brunette, looking down into her lap she focused on the fresh pair of lace underwear covering her cock, she could feel the wetness that had soaked through the material, on her hard flesh. Just as she thought about getting herself off again with the fresh set, her phone buzzed. Quickly pocketing the old pair and the new pair she stood, stuffed herself back into her boxers and jeans and zipped herself up.

Picking up her phone she opened the text to find Ruby's name lit up on the screen.

_Hopefully you two have fun. P.S. Don't let the Mayor forget her coat._

Emma paled and glanced down at the coat lying across her desk. "Crap!"

**Sorry if this chapter disappoints a few of you people but I sought of had this all written down prior to posting. Next chapter will no longer be a one way thing; they'll both get it...if you know what I mean ;) **


	4. Sheriff Duties

Emma stepped into Storybrooke's Town Hall, files clutched in both hands. She was more than a little eager to meet the Mayor in her office especially after their little trice the day before at the Sheriff's station - actually that was a lie, she was over-eager, way over-eager, dramatically so that she actually hadn't been able to sit still the night before as she tried coming up with reasons to visit the Mayor today. Finally she had decided that she would complete the paperwork necessary for the week and hand them in to the Mayor. That had taken far longer then she had thought it would after numerous fantasies involving such Mayor and her office began playing through her head like a movie reel.

Emma stepped around the corner expecting to come face to face with a hard-working secretary not an - empty spot behind a file laden desk? Emma's brow furrowed for a brief second before she shrugged and continued on her way to the Mayor's office. Knocking lightly Emma waited for the brunette's acknowledgment to flow through the door and to her ears before she stepped inside.

"I already told you, that you are welcome to lunch Susan." Regina said without looking towards the occupant in her office.

Emma paused, swallowing deeply. There in front of her was Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke bent over her desk shuffling through some papers. Her ass fitted with a tight pencil skirt that stretched across it, presenting her with a tantalizing, teasingly sexy view of the woman's behind. Emma almost dropped the files right then and there, her legs growing weak and wobbly, but somehow she had managed to gain some control over her dead brain functions.

With a shake of her head, she regained some motorized control and smirked as she placed the files on the small table beside the door. She quietly shut the door behind her, flicking the inside office lock before making her way over to the still bent woman that paid no mind to anything happening behind her.

Regina jumped slightly when she felt a pair of familiar hands on her back sliding down further to her behind where the hands gave a small squeeze and the owner of the pair of hands released a small grown. "Miss Swan, can I help you?"

Emma backtracked with her hands up and over the firm behind, across the Mayor's silk shirt covered back until they reached the brunette's shoulders where she rested her hands. Leaning in closer to the brunette, she breathed huskily in the woman's ear. "Madame Mayor, you should be careful. You never know who could walk in here and see you bent so ... deliciously ... over your desk."

"Don't hear you complaining about the sight dear." Regina retorted.

"Oh believe me," Emma breathed out pressing her groin to the woman's tight behind, grinding into her. "I will never complain."

Regina smirked at the hardness pressing into her, growing even more at the grinding. "Sadly," she started "I do have work. A meeting actually." She rephrased catching a brief glimpse of the wall clock in the corner of her office. "In ten minutes."

"Plenty of time." Emma whispered grinding herself once again into the skirt covered behind.

"Really, Miss Swan?" Regina asked quirking an eyebrow.

Emma drew her hips back before roughly thrusting them forward, jabbing Regina into the white marble desk that she had dreamed about taking Regina on so many times. "I believe so." Emma responded after a mixed moan of pain and appreciation.

"Well then, Miss Swan we had better get on with it." Regina stated as she turned to face the blonde, wrapping her arms around her neck, pulling her closer and connecting her lips to the coffee tasting ones of her Sheriff's. She loved the taste of her Sheriff's lips, she had never been a big fan of coffee but from Emma's lips it definitely made it an exotic taste that was by far, her favorite flavor of anything.

Emma wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist as she slipped a leg between Regina's pushing her back against the desk. She could feel the wetness from the panties Regina was wearing seep through onto her jean's leg as the brunette ground against her fervently. She ground back against Regina, feeling herself continue to grow as she ran one of her hands down the woman's shoulder, giving her breast a slight squeeze as she passed over on her way to her hands intended target.

Regina withdrew from the kiss letting her head fall on the blonde's shoulder with a groan when she felt Emma's hand slip up and under her skirt to her pussy that clenched at the sudden touch of another. "Miss Swan, eight minutes." Regina whispered in the blonde's ear, placing a small kiss to the woman's neck.

Emma pushed away from Regina a cocky smirk on her face. "Then let's not dawdle." She said spinning the Mayor around to face her desk before slipping a hand to the middle of the woman's back, pushing, forcing her to bend over the Mayoral marble desk at the hips.

Regina gasped as the cool marble penetrated through her silk shirt to her heated, flushed skin underneath. She felt Emma's hands slide to the waist band of her underwear, a small tug later and she stepped out of them allowing the blonde to discard of them however which way she wished.

Emma trailed her hands underneath the skirt once more, running her hands up over the smooth ass of the Mayor's, hiking the skirt up with it. She felt her cock strain against her pants for freedom at the sight of the Mayor bent over her desk, skirt bunched up around her waist, panty less. "So sexy." Emma mumbled to herself as she slipped her fingers between the brunette's folds. "So wet."

Regina thrust back against the fingers as she threw over her shoulder to the blonde, "I'm sure you have something else you would rather have in there."

Emma removed her fingers a smirk playing on her face. "Just making sure you're ready." Emma responded, slipping the fingers into her mouth to taste the other woman. "And by God, you are ready." With a cocky grin in place Emma unzipped herself, leaving the button holding her pants up and together done up as she removed her straining erection through the zipper hole. She had forgone the boxers for the day after she ran out of pairs from accidents regarding day dreams of a certain Mayor.

Emma gave herself a few quick strokes admiring the pre-cum oozing from her tip. She kicked the Mayor's legs further apart, so she was spread magnificently wide with her ass up in the air, pointed at Emma. "Ready?" Emma breathed into Regina's ear earning a whimper of anticipation. Focusing, Emma slipped the head into Regina's pussy, loving the feeling of warmth that followed. She slipped a few more inches in and groaned rather loudly at the clamping down on her dick. "God Regina!"

"Five...minutes." Regina commented in between breaths, loving the feel of being stretched open to accommodate the blonde's thick girth.

Emma growled, took hold of the brunette's hips and thrust forward, impaling Regina onto her cock in one motion. "Oh fuck!" Emma's scream mixed with Regina's cry of pleasure at being full; together their voices tore through the office. "Oh shit," Emma breathed heavily slumping slightly over Regina. She had never felt anything so glorious and sinfully wonderful.

Emma waited a few seconds for her body to come under some mystery control once again before she straightened herself up and began pumping into Regina, forcing the woman's hips to collide with the hard white marble, ensuring bruises would be present. When Regina let slip a moan of appreciation Emma surged forward, bringing her hips forward harshly, "That's right." Another sharp thrust and groan later before Emma continued, "You want this don't you? Mayor Mills wants this?"

"Oh fuck yes! God, please don't stop!" Regina cried into to the empty office.

Emma pumped her hips back and forward, growing in speed and roughness as she forced her dick further into Regina's pussy. "So tight, so fucking tight. You're suffocating my dick."

Regina had never felt so full before in her life. She had never had an eight inch cock inside her before, never had one so thick either, she had never felt so much pleasure at being so full. She felt the dick slide out of her pussy until it was just the head inside, a quick second later and the blonde's dick was snapped sharply back inside her as she was hoisted roughly up the desk, her feet leaving the floor only to be pulled down once again so her feet were touching the linoleum upon the woman's cock slipping out once again.

"You're so wet. Look at that, I'm just sliding right in and out of you. Such a ... wet little slut, Madame Mayor." Emma breathed heavily as she continued her thrusts watching as her dick vanished into the wet cavern. At one point Emma thrust rather roughly into Regina, earning a sharp cry of pleasure from the woman. "You like it rough, Regina?" Emma asked as she banged into Regina earning another cry of pleasure.

Emma hunched over Regina's back, grabbing the opposite side of the table as she began brutally thrusting into the brunette's tight, wet, warm hole. "Oh fuck! So fucking tight it's glorious."

"Fuck me, Miss Swan!" Regina screamed as Emma pinned her with her own body to the marble table, her flushed cheek hitting the cool metal. Her hips snapped against the desk, forcing the desk to scrape slightly against the linoleum flooring. "Harder!"

Emma straightened herself out, "Hold on." She told Regina as she took hold of her hips and forced herself deep into the brunette's tight hole, pulling the Mayor sharp against her. "Madame Mayor likes her Sheriff taking her rough, huh?"

Regina whimpered, loving the dirty talk, as she held onto the desk for dear life as she was pounded from behind. "Oh God yes, Miss Swan! Deeper!"

"Her ... Sheriff taking her ... bent over her ... desk in her ... office." Emma panted out with a sharp thrust into Regina. "Such a slut for her Sheriff." Emma felt Regina's pussy clench around her cock as she groaned loudly, hearing the desk forcefully jerk across the linoleum at contact of a sharp thrust. Slipping her hand into the brunette's hair, she pulled, forcing the brunette to arch her back as she drilled her dick into her like a jackhammer. "Come for me Regina!"

"Oh Emma!" Regina cried out as she came, her pussy clamping down around Emma's cock.

"Regina!" Emma screamed as her hips stopped thrusting as she came, emptying herself into Regina. Releasing the brunette's hair she began thrusting again a few more times, here and there until she was limp and flaccid inside Regina, completely spent and exhausted. She encircled her arms around the brunette's waist as she hunched over the Mayor's back breathing heavily, letting the marble desk hold the majority of both of their weight. "That was amazing," Emma spoke as she placed small kisses to the back of the brunette's neck.

Regina hummed her agreement, a content smile on her face.

"Is the great and powerful Regina Mills at a loss for words?" Emma teased placing one final kiss to Regina's neck before pulling out of the brunette allowing her cum to flow freely from the woman's pussy. She groaned at the sight of her cum freely running down the brunette's legs, finding it the sexiest thing yet.

"Don't get too cocky, Miss Swan." Regina retorted turning around and pulling the blonde towards her for one last lingering kiss. She really couldn't get enough of the woman.

Once Regina pulled away, Emma smiled placing a final peck to the woman's lips as they both began cleaning themselves and the office up. Ten minutes later Emma took a gander at the wall clock and smirked, "Looks like you're late, Madame Mayor."


End file.
